The Tale of Kurosaki Ichigo
by Syck
Summary: Just read it lol
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Kurosaki Ichigo

Arrogant people believe that the outside shell of someone's life is all there is. Arrogant people only look at the rose, not seeing the thorns of someone's life.

This is my first chapter story thingy. Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter One

It all begins with that first cut. That first scar you impale to yourself. That first shiver of blood upon your wrist. The savoring pain you feel when that luscious crimson bubble finally pops and flows down your wrist. There's no greater relief than that. The sudden rush you experience when your skin opens and permits the blood to flow outside of the skin. Those cuts are all you need to feel alive.

I don't know when or why I started. All I knew is that my eyes finally opened after a deep sleep. I felt happy for the first time. A sharp object was all I need.

Do you still think I'm crazy? Of course you do. No one understands unless you personally feel the sudden high a cut can provide. Stupid people say to put someone else's shoes. Then you understand. What arrogance. That's something some idiot said thinking it will change the world. That man is wrong. It's either experience it or you don't know at all. Or else you can never understand. Why can't people see that?!

People think just because I have money, I'm popular, I'm somewhat good looking, that's all there is to it! They don't see what I suffer every single, damn, day of my freaking life! Why do people think they understand me?! What do they know?! They all think they understand me, they all think, even my parents, they know everything of me. They don't know shit about me! They don't know anything, ANYTHING, about me!

It sickens me.

My parents are never home, they care too much about business. My friends, HA! They care only for my money. My girlfriend? That's a good one. She left me as soon as I said "I ain't gonna buy you stuff anymore."

Look closely. There is nothing but evil and darkness in this forsaken wasteland. So that's why I probably started. Because I saw the evil intentions of this world, because I felt pain and was backstabbed by the people I love most. Even so, people don't understand. They still can't recognize the freaking thorns of the rose! How arrogant, don't you agree?

I wake up groggily, cursing another new day. I picked up my jacket, dressed quickly, and left home. Making sure I lock the door, I take my leave. But right before I leave, I take out the knife I keep in my pocket. I pull out the sharp blade and pointed at my wrist. I look up at the skies, bite my lip, and let the blade do the rest. A very curious sensation, as if all your stress melts away with the flowing blood. I saw the thin line my knife made. I smiled, knowing I was going to be fine for today.

I wasn't always like this. No, no! Those days of innocence, I believed the world to be a happy-go-lucky planet. Hell, was I ever wrong. I saw things I shouldn't have. In the dark corners of the alleys, I heard the rapes, I saw a man taking the life of another man. I've seen the dark side of the world and that's all I need to know that there is no one in this freaking world that's innocent or pure.

I reached school. It's a Middle School: Valley Wilson Middle School. I'm 13 by the way, did you know? Just turned 13 to be specific, and yet I talk about the world. Don't think of me as insane, think of me as someone who seen too many things.

I check my watch. 7:44. Still 6 minutes left. I set down on the cold concrete floor outside of school. Then I did one of my favorite hobbies: Nothing. Those times were bliss. Not thinking about anything, worrying about nothing, and not even existing. So I was able to enjoy a few minutes of bliss, until he came.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He has control over half the school. And sadly, the bastard hates me. Just cause I understand the world better than him. He's a total douche honestly. I stood up, hoping I don't have to fight so early in the morning. I was about to walk away scot-free, but right then…

"If it isn't our favorite emo fag." The bully sneered.

His little gang snickered. I looked at his gang, and they fell silent immediately. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Oh, having a good day Kurosaki?" Grimmjow glared. "I can change that pretty fast you know."

I finally forced myself to do something I rarely do: Talk.

"Grimmjow," I started, shaking my head. "Go play gangster somewhere else. I don't have time for little boy quarrels."

The bully didn't turn red, but a pink tinge appeared on his ear. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. So he just walked past me. I stared at his retreating back, and grinned.

The bell rang and I walked calmly to the one place that I and so many kids around the world believes what hell is on earth: School. I entered class and sat down where I am away from the teacher's notice. I zipped my backpack open, and took out my notebook. I took out a mechanical pencil, and began to draw.

First I started with the face. Currently, I was drawing a beautiful girl. I started with the face, making her eyes large and innocent. I drew her body after. I made it slim and slender. I was about to work on the hair, when a girl sat down next to me. I peeked a small glance at her, looking for an eraser as an excuse. She had raven colored hair, large eyes that were the darkest shade of violet. She was slender, and her skin was like porcelain. She saw me leaning over to my backpack, and she smiled.

It was an innocent smile. One of the first I've ever seen. I hated to admit it, but it was cute. Yet still, I grunted and went back to my art as if nothing happened.

She seemed quite taken aback of what just happened. She screwed up a face and pouted, "You know, if a pretty girl said hi to you, you should at least say hi back."

I looked at her in disbelief. No one has ever talked to me like that, as if I _existed._ I was so shocked that a word escaped my lips.

"Hi?"

She seemed satisfied and turned back to her desk. I was getting over the shock when she astonished me yet again.

"What'cha drawing?" She asked, full of curiosity.

Thankfully, this time I was ready. I shifted away from her, making sure my mind was focused on how annoying she was. I picked up my pencil and resumed drawing.

Unfortunately, she was hard-headed. She kept asking what I was drawing. Pestering me to speak, but I kept my silence. Eventually she gave up, sighed heavily and sat back down.

The school bell rang, and the teacher entered our premises. Alright class, we got a new student today: Kuchiki Rukia!"

The class murmured hello to the new girl. She stood up and took a bow. The class chuckled a little.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled a bubbly smile.

"Hey." The class echoed.

She looked satisfied and took her seat. Then we started history.

So the girl's name was Rukia. I smiled under my hood. What an interesting girl.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Now, if your wondering if this story is true or not, find out in the later chapters I will upload someday.

Now to give you an awesome song!!!

Artist- The Fray

Song- How to save a Life

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!!!!

Yay~!!

* * *

Chapter Two

So that was my day. All that ever happens and all that will ever happen. So I'm eating lunch in the field, when _she_ came up to me again.

"What's up?" She asked, her smile radiating nothing but positivity.

I stared blankly at her, only to sneak a glance at her face, and then I turned away as if nothing happened. Sadly, she'll never be satisfied by just that.

"Come on!" She pouted. Kneeling next to me she then said, "I'm new! Show me around the school!"

It wasn't a request. It was an order. I stood up, glared at her, and then retreated to the cafeteria. But she was like a very talkative shadow. She followed me everywhere I went. I sat in an empty seat; she'll set down on the table. I take my place on the grass; she would bend down and cover my eyes as if we were best friends since the age of five. Eventually I got real pissed.

"Damn, why don't you freaking leave me alone!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. "Don't you see I don't want to be anywhere near to you?!"

I expected her to cry. At least have a teary eye, but what she did shocked me above anything in my life. She _smiled_.

"Woot!!" Rukia celebrated. "I made Ichigo speak!"

I stood there, and honestly, didn't know what to do. She was trying to get inside me, just like the other kids. I stood up, towering over the girl, and took my leave. The raven-haired girl still followed me.

"Freaking bitch! Leave me alone!" I yelled again, storming away from her presence.

She _still_ didn't leave me alone! She jumped on my back and pretended as if I was her horse.

"Go Horsey!" her face shining with anticipation.

"Go away." I moaned. She ignored this and scolded me to hurry and take her to the vending machine. I spat, but did as she wished so that she will leave me be in my own world.

I took her to the vending machine and waited in line. Everyone was looking at Rukia now, wondering who was this daredevil that dared provoke Ichigo. She seemed to be enjoying the attention to be honest. She waved at everyone while still trying to climb on my broad back. I groaned. My reputation as the scariest guy in school was quickly falling. I didn't care though. As long as people leave me alone, I'm fine. But this girl… she's, different. When the line finally died, Rukia jumped on my back forcing me to bend down.

"Little bitch." I muttered.

She poked my sides and looked inside her skirt. After a few seconds of rummaging around she faced towards me.

Rukia made a small frown and announced she has no money whatsoever.

"So what?" I asked threateningly, daring her to say another word.

"Buy me a snack." She declared with a large grin.

"No."

She gave me the look. The face girls make when someone won't give them what day want. Where their eyes grow larger and pretends to cry, frowning, while her large eyes shine with malice.

"Not on your life."

"Please~"

"No."

"Pretty please, with Strawberries on top?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"Never."

"I'll love you forever~"

"That makes it worse."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"I'll kiss you."

"That just kills it." I groaned. But I knew that I will never win this argument. I took out two quarters and inserted them in the machine. "Buy something so I can be by myself again."

The girl's face broke into a smile and earned herself a bag of Ruffles. Before I could make a break for it, she jumped on my back.

"To the tripidome!" She proclaimed.

I dropped her and I headed for the school alley. She fell on the concrete.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." She frowned again.

"So is being with you, now leave me alone!" I walked and this time, she wasn't behind me.

"Thank God."

But it was strange. Having company was suppose to piss me off, but no matter how much I think about it, it was kind of nice having her around. Of course she was annoying, immature, but still cute and caring. I sat down on the asphalt thinking: why did I say such things. I know I have a reputation but the girl only wanted to help.

Still I thought in bitterness. I wasn't really angry or anything. The funny thing is, I was jealous. She was bright, loving, funny, and more. Qualities I can never achieve now. That made me crave another cut. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my jackknife. I steadied the blade on my wrist, and sliced the top of my skin. The rush came to me again, I felt much better. I sighed with satisfaction, and stood up. I found myself face-to-face with Kuchiki Rukia.

Her eyes were huge with shock. She stared at my wrist, which was now covered with my jacket sleeve. We stared at each other for a long time. I was stunned as well. What will she do now? Will she tell the teachers, shout that she saw me cut myself, or what?

"Um. Bad time?" Rukia stammered.

I grabbed her and slammed her to the wall. "You saw me, what are you going to do about it?"

Words failed her and her legs shook. The girl was shivering with fright, as if she saw me commit murder. Finally, she shook her head.

"I-I won't-t tell any-yone."

I stared at her. "Why?"

She looked confused.

"I yelled at you, cursed you, and even called you a bitch. Why are you helping me?"

She looked shocked. Not like a stunned shock, but a look that clearly says, "You don't know"?

"Because," Rukia started. "I just want to help you."

She hugged me around the waist. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore." She whispered.

* * *

It's gonna take a while to upload this. My mum took my freaking internet, so I can't upload it for a while. I'm so freakin bored ya know. Anyway, today's song is one of my all time favorites.

Artist: Sum-41

Song: With Me

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I just noticed how short my stories were o.o

But seriously, those stories took like 3 pages of Word Microsoft. :( Oh well. This story is going to take like 5~6 pages. .

Chapter 3 of The Tale of Kurosaki Ichigo

Chapter Three

After that little epidemic, Rukia was finally leaving me alone. Though I loathe her, despise her very presence, I did miss her. My whole life was existed on neglect and pain alone, and having someone who at least _looks _like she cared, it means a lot to me. But I still enjoyed her absence.

School concluded for the day. As I was about to take my leave, I was interrupted by _her _again.

"Hey." She smiled brightly. "Are you busy today?"

So she finally spoke to me after ignoring me for a long time.

I looked at her petite frame as she stood over me. It really didn't make much of a difference whether she was sitting or standing. She was still shorter than me.

I kept my silence. Picking up my backpack, I past her and headed for the door. Unfortunately, she wasn't happy with my quiet behavior. She bounced in front of the door acting like a shield.

"Come on!!" She moaned. "It's not like your busy!"

I stared into her dark violet eyes. It was like staring into the midnight's glare.

I attempted to go through her, but she maintained her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you buy me a taco." Rukia demanded.

"I ain't buying you anything." I muttered.

She scurried behind me and tried to move me from my spot.

"Come on." She groaned while still struggled to move me.

"No."

"Are we gonna start this again?" she smiled mischievously now sweating a little.

"No."

"Then take me out!"

"No."

"Yesh."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-O."

"…."

I was about to leave when she jumped on my back again.

"Take me out on a date or I'm gonna spread a rumor about you." She threatened joyously.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What kind?" I muttered.

"The usual: You tried to do something naughty." She whispered in my ear.

"Why did I ever attempt _that_ to a girl like you?" I said.

"Cause you _love_ me." She smirked. That smirk the raven-haired girl had as if she beat someone in a competition. Then again, she did beat me yet again.

"I do not." I glared. "I hate you."

"But the school doesn't know that. And imagine the impact it'll have on your reputation. "

"…"

"So~"

"I hate you."

"I love you too." She squeezed my arm. "Now buy me a taco."

So that's how it was. As I walked in misery, dreading the thought of the school students to see me with this, _devil_. I glanced at her, seeing that she was simply radiating with joy.

"So, what you up too?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing you wanna talk about?"

"Not to you."

"There's got to be something."

"Absolutely nothing."

She stared at me.

"This is such a boring date."

"You forced me. What'd you expect?"

"Well, I did threaten you." She pondered.

"Yes you did." I sneered.

"Still, I'm gonna spread that your perverted." Rukia said.

"Hell no."

"Then take me on a _proper_ date."

"Screw that."

"You're not in any position to make threats."

"I'm buying you a damn taco. That's all." I said in a final sort of way.

She just stuck her tongue out, but she understood the message.

We walked quietly and eventually reached the Taco King Jr. Sam. The greasiest, most disgusting place you can get a taco.

"What _is _this dump?" she stared.

"Just be happy about I'm wasting _my_ time on this." I spat.

"Take me to a fancy dinner place." She looked at me. "Okay, okay, I'll eat from this, what I think, is a restaurant."

While we walked to the front door, Rukia muttered stuff like "Doesn't know how to treat girls," and "No wonder he's emo." A vein in my brain popped.

"What…" my voice full of menace with every syllable, "the… hell….do…. you….WANT?!!"

"Thai food."

"Up my ass."

"Seriously, you want to start this again? You never learn do you?"

"I said, up my ass."

"Don't make me lie about you."

"Leave me alone and you don't have too."

"Aw, but then I can't see you."

"Thank God."

"You don't mean that, you _love_ me."

"If I love you, Abarai Renji is a cheerleader."

"He's a cheerleader?"

"Oh shut up. I'll take you to the freaking Thai Foods."

"Yay!!" she cheered.

"Little demon."

"I love you too."

"I don't."

"_Right_~"

"Just shut up."

So we take a stroll around the city and finally found the Thai Food place. We go inside and waited for the waitress to show us our table. I put my hands in my pocket and Rukia played with her hair.

"By the way Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Does my hair look better with pigtails?" demonstrating two short braids with her hair. "Or with a ponytail?" She grabbed the back of her hair and turned around to show me her back.

"None, now just leave me be." I groaned.

"Now, now, that's not what you say to a pretty girl on a date."

"Pshh."

"You don't mean that."

"Believe me, I DO."

She stuck her tongue at me again.

"Do that one more time and I'll rip your tongue out."

"Dang, you're so violent."

"Why can't you quiet?"

"I don't know."

I was about to shout at her but the waitress broke the argument.

"Sorry to bother your, err, argument, but you're really holding up the line." She said, seemingly amused.

Rukia and I both looked behind us. There was a HUGE line, and they were all staring at us.

We both flushed, deeply.

"Sorry." Rukia muttered.

As the waitress took us to our tables, we walked in with silence. The line seemed to be entertained by our bickering though. One kid actually said to his mother, "Mommy, that boy and girl love each other."

"Of course they do, they're a couple."

I had half-mind to yell at him for saying such lies, but was prevented by what Rukia said to me.

"Aw, isn't he so cute?" She smiled. This one was different though. It was a sweet, but sad smile. "When we were that young, we thought everything was a good and fun. But, when he finally grows up, he's going to realize all the bad things in the world. That's such so sad. Ain't that true?"

It was the first thing she said that made sense. When we children grow up, we believe we are immortal. We think that the whole planet is a place, where people care and help each other. But as we mature, as we grow up, we see that we are wrong. We see things that are so horrible and destructive that sometimes we just can't contain it. The first time we see the true thorns of the world. That's why Earth is similar to a rose. Outside, when we were innocent, the world embraces us and tells us that it's safe. But as soon as we look a little more closely…

We're slapped in the face.

It happens to everyone. There's no escaping it. As long as there are human beings, as long as there are living creations, there is wickedness. There is darkness. There is evil.

I personally know that.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Sweet and Sour Soup." Rukia said. "And two bowls."

I looked at her, broken from my trance.

"What the hell is Sweet and Sour Soup?" I asked.

She gasped, pretending to be horrified. "You mean you never tried Sweet N' Sour Soup?! No wonder you're always so grumpy!"

I grunted at "grumpy."

"Who said I was grum-" I started, but was cut off by Rukia.

"Just you wait! It's the best damn thing ever!"

"Thing is, I don't trust your judge-"

"Oh shut up." She smiled dreamily.

I grunted again and stared at the window. I let my eyes zoom to whatever they wish to see, when I saw _him_.

Abarai Renji saw me with Rukia.

It took perhaps 30 seconds to register everything in my brain. Renji looked shocked with happiness to see me with a girl. He was going to hurt Rukia.

I grabbed her arm. "We're getting the hell out of here."

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Date's over, come on!" I yelled.

As I pulled Rukia and ran with all I got, I looked behind my back. Abarai Renji was chasing me with his little gang.

"Run faster!" I yelled again.

"What the _hell_ are we doing?!" Rukia shouted.

"Look behind you dumbass!!"

She saw Renji and his gang. She gave a squeal of horror and ran as hard as she could, trying to keep up with me.

"No getting away from me _this_ time you fag!" Renji yelled behind us, as his gang echoed the very same thing. "Then we're gonna have some fun with your girl!"

I said nothing. While me and Rukia we're sprinting faster than ever, Renji was catching up fast. He was taller than I was and towered much more over Rukia, so he could run quickly.

I looked back to show a rude hand gesture when,

"Ichigo! In front of you!" Rukia yelled.

I turned my head around and saw a brick wall. A _solid_ brick wall.

"No where to run now Kurosaki." Renji sneered. "I'm gonna pound your ass and take that little midget of yours."

I surveyed my surroundings. Renji and his gang surrounded us and we had nowhere to go.

_Shit. _I thought. _I'm stuck_.

"Get away from us!" Rukia shouted.

"You're in no position to tell us what to do pretty." Renji turned his head to me. "After we beat the crap out of your prince, you're coming with us."

"Get the hell out of my way Abarai." I spoke softly.

"Pshh. What can you do faggot?" Renji mocked.

"Kick your ass, now MOVE." I emphasized on the last word.

"I don't feel like it." But that was all he could say. In a blink of an eye, Renji laid on the floor, mouth bleeding. It caused an uproar by his stooges. They all tried to jump at me, but all of them were too much of a coward to make the first move.

"Rukia, let's go." I said.

She nodded ever so slightly and scurried by my side. The gang was staring at our retreating backs, but did not dare move a single muscle.

Then there was nothing but silence.

"How'd you do that?" Rukia said, breaking the long stretch of peaceful silence.

"Do what?"

"You punched that bully when you were far away."

"It wasn't that far away, but Renji has slow reflexes. And the idiot was talking too much."

"I still don't get it."

"You don't have to." I said. "In a fight, all that matters is to beat the crap out of your opponent. It doesn't matter how. What matters is why."

"Err."

"Look." I sighed. "In a fight between two people, is it really an issue how they both try to win? It's not. In a fight, it's the _reason_ why you're beating up your opponent."

"I never been in a fight, so I don't still don-"

"Rukia," I placed my hand on top of her head. "When the time comes, you'll get it. Just remember this. Why is more important than how. That's all."

She was wearing a curious look on her face.

"Is that why you cut yourself?" She asked.

"You don't even know when your crossing the line don't you." I glared.

"Not at all." She grinned.

"I guess." I said. "I mean, no one cares _how_ you cut yourself.It's always _why_." I messed up her hair. "The reason why I cut myself everyday is cause, well, you wouldn't understand."

"I will." The curious look on her face disappeared, and was replaced by determination. "I will understand, so tell me okay?"

"About 6 years ago…" I started. "I was going to have a newborn sister."

"That's wonder- "was?"" She caught the past tense.

"The baby died before it even came out." I said. "Couldn't even take a single breathe of this freaking world."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"But how does this-"

"Because. It just happens to turn out that my mom only was able to bare 1 child out of 4." I said. "I'm sure you don't understand why but, this is the reason: The ones that died before they saw this damn world, were probably much better than me; smarter, healthier, more athletic, kinder, than I could have ever been. They were most certainly better than me in everything, it's like I killed 3 babies, just so I could breathe."

She held my hand. "Come on, let's sit here." She said soothingly.

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do." Rukia said, for once sounding mature. "You think that your siblings were killed because of you, and because of that, you take yourself as a murderer. More to that you think that they're better than you."

"Not think, know." I said. "Look at me, I'm a walking disaster. I got no life, I injure myself, and the newborns would probably suck it up and take it all, but I can't."

We sat there in silence. I could tell Rukia was more than astonished by this. I've given her something I never gave, my weakness.

"You're wrong." She finally said.

"What?"

"You're dead wrong Ichigo." She hugged me. "They probably sacrificed themselves because they knew that you were much better than them. They knew that you will be able to find solitude from this living hell. They preferred that you would survive, because you _could_ survive. You're stronger than them Ichigo, I know it."

I looked blankly at her. For once in 6 years, I felt wanted. For once in 6 long, cold years, I felt that someone cared. For 6 long, cold, harsh years, I found someone who understands. I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage. I touched my face, and realized I was crying. I was crying for the 3rd time of my life, when I was born, when my sister died, and now. I never felt more alive. We stood up, protecting each other from the cold. I smiled, and for once in a very long time, it was a real smile.

I took her to her apartment where she and her parents live. Before she went, I kissed her forehead slightly. She turned red that was nothing from the cold, and waved bye.

As I saw her retreating figure I smiled and headed back home.

_Next Morning_

I went to the mailbox to see if I got any mail. I got my jacket, wore my jeans, and headed to the box. I've been humming to myself and said "Good Morning" to one of my unsuspecting neighbors. He said "Morning" back, but was shocked so badly by my sudden change of behavior. I checked the mailbox and saw that nothing was there. I sighed in disappointment and I walked to my door. Then I saw a curious note taped on the door knob. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Kurosaki,_

_This is Renji, you know, Abarai? Anyway, we took your girl and are planning to have some fun with her. Come to the City Hall at 5 o' clock sharp. I'll be waiting. _

_Abarai Renji_

_P.S: Hurry, your girl is gonna lose something she won't be able to get back._

I dropped the note.

"No."

And I ran to city hall, the note on the cold dusty asphalt.

By what I mean by 4 babies and 1 coming out, it's not a twin thing. It means that Ichigo's mum didn't have enough energy to bare another child. Basically, Ichigo is the first child, but she had no strength whatsoever to bare another. So the kids died because of the lack of nutrients and strength. This is a heavy burden to bare, knowing that you killed 3 kids because you ate all the nutrients.

Like I said, if you want to know if this is a true story, I'll reveal it in the end.

Hoped you enjoyed ^_^

Now an awesome song by~~~

Artist: Sum 41

Song: Walking Disaster


End file.
